


[Art] Daisies

by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: (the pretty kind), Art, Body Horror, Flowers, Flowers growing from people, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith
Summary: "Do you like daisies? I plant them but they always die."
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	[Art] Daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).




End file.
